Felipebross gets Shipwrecked/Transcript
Intro Card Shows "Felipebross gets Shipwrecked" Written by Nadjib M. and Collins M. Produced by Collins M. and Eugen P. Animation Directed by Collins M. Art Directed by Collins M. Directed by Collins M. and Felipe S. {Felipebross is seen sleeping} Robert Gammson: Wake up everyone! We're going on a cruise! Jennifer Gammson: Come on Felipebross, Eddybross, and Rinna, we've booked this vacation last month! Now let's head out the door! The cruise leaves at 9:00! Felipebross: I'm coming mom and dad. Jennifer Gammson: So, are you ready for this- Felipebross: Question! Jennifer Gammson: {sighs} Fine. Felipebross: Can I bring my friends over? Jennifer Gammson: {sighs} Felipebross. (x3) Of course we're bringing your friends over. Narrator: On the cruise... Jennifer Gammson: Oh wow! The cruise cabin looks beautiful. Felipebross: I agree with you mom. Bartypross: Why didn't you take Russianbross? Polly: Because he has Coyoters. Koopatroopawomen: We're not taking people who have Coyoters on a crui- Juan Martinez: Welcome aboard to BrossCruise. I'm your captain, Juan Martinez. Dodgebross: You put lipstick in my salad, Lily. {tumble weed} Dodgebross: What? Oh well, I'll just- Juan Martinez: We will be pulling away from the cruise terminally shortly, and when we are at sea, all of you passengers will find your room. Arabicbross: هنا نذهب! (x5) / Here we go! (x5) Koopatroopaman: So excited! Shelly: Yeah! And Icelandicbross, what are you doing here? Icelandicbross: Í grundvallaratriðum, / Basically, Boat: STOP WITH THE FAROESENESS! Polly: Stop it right now! You know why Icelandicbross is always here. Boatbross: It's a cruise! Boat: YEAH! Arguing abou- Juan Martinez: We are pulling away right now! Goodbye BrossVille! You may now find your rooms! Isabella: It's a cruise but we can die. Pearbross: That ain't true. Boat: Yeah. Pearbross is right. Megan: Have you even been studying oceanography in school? Boat: Well, um... Lighting McQueenbross: You're a boat, so there's no reason for you to not study oceanography. Boat: I'm in 5th grade, so I start studying that in 6th gray- Brittany: What you're saying doesn't make any sense. Koopatroopawomen: I'll find her flashcards about oceanography. Megan: Sure. Boat: WHAAAT?! {Koopatroopawomen looks inside Boat for flashcards} Koopatroopawomen: Eurtsban! Brittany: What? Koopatroopawomen: I meant she doesn't have any flashcards to study the oceanography vocabulary words. Lily: That doesn't even make any sense! Gobba: How? Lily: Boats are part of oceanography. Eugenbross: At least she can be our life boat if there's a tsunami. Gobba: Well you don't study tsunamis until 6th grade. Taylorbross: That's science, earth science. Not Social Studies. A few hours later.... Jennifer Gammson: Oh wow! This pool looks so beautiful! Doesn't it everyone? Everyone: Yes. (voiced by Speakonia Eddie) / Yeah. (Mixels) / Agreed! (Everyone else) Boat: Are you ready for a boat ride everyone? Everyone: Yes. (voiced by Speakonia Eddie) / SUPER FUN! (Mixels) / Oh yeah! (Everyone else except Boombross) Boombross: But, the pool isn't that big enough for a boat ride. Boat: Oh. I forgot. Shuff: But there's some water rides. Boat: Oh yeah. Let's go on the ToiletCoaster. {Boat walks everyone to the ToiletCoaster} Radiobross: There's no line and we don't have a guard. Boatbross: Great! Axe: So that means me and Cashy can come, right? Parallelogram: How about me? Polly: You three can come. Boat: Now let's go! {Boat gets on the ride} Shelly: It's so dark! Leafybross: At least we're not going to Hell. Krader: Oh my god, I'm really scared! Fireybross: Yeah. But at least Coiny isn't around. Eddybross: Yep! We didn't invite Coiny! {Waves go super duper mega ultra fast} Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Koopatroopawomen: Eurtsban!(x36) {Boat screams 10 times} Boat: You've gotta recover something, KTWM. Shieldybross: That felt like a tsunami. Teslo: Tsunamis are SUPER LAME. But this ride, The ToiletCoaster is SUPER FUN! Isabella: We explained that to Boat. If she studied oceanography in schoo- Boat: STOP TALKING ABOUT THE OCEANOGRAPHY! Boatbross: Yes! That's enough oceanography! Get your brain off of oceanography! Boat: Yeah. You're not in school! Ms. Plate Tectonics! Koopatroopawomen: What did you just call us?! Boatbross: Eurtsban (x26) Koopatroopawomen: STOP ANNOYING ME! Pearbross: Boatbross and Boat said stop the oceanography argument, but you girls wouldn't listen, so I'm gonna get Faroesebross, Maltesebross, Pear and Scissors to poison you! Lily: JUST TRY US! Boatbross: Faroesebross is dead. Pearbross: Oh. I meant KoopatroopaFaroese. Pear: Did you want us to waltz up here? Maltesebross: Jien lest li tarmi xi ħmieġ fuq Koopatroopawomen! /I'm ready to throw some dirt on Koopatroopawomen! Koopatroopawomen: YOU- {Maltesebross throws a piece of dirt at Koopatroopawomen but she dodges it} Party Hat: Germ freak! KoopatroopaFaroese: Det er helt amok det! / That's totally freaking it! Parallelogram: Just like Swedishbross said, Nobody knows, plus, Nobody cares, equals, Shut up! Koopatroopawomen: That's a great point! {Parallelogram high fives Koopatroopawomen} Maltesebross: Li, li, li hija totalment inaċċettabbli. / That, that, that is totally unacceptable. Scissors: What are you waiting for? LET'S MOVE! {Scissors, Pear, KoopatroopaFaroese, Maltesebross jump} Lily: What are you doing? Koopatroopawomen: I'm pretty sure they're gonna- {Scissors, Pear, KoopatroopaFaroese, Maltesebross throws and kicks a giant boulder} {Boulder lands on Lily and Koopatroopawomen} {Pear throws a hammer at Polly and Isabella} Polly: Ow! Isabella: Ow! Axe: THAT'S ENOUGH CHAOS! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING OBAMABROSS! Aarexbross: Wait a sec, there's actually an Obamabross? Axe: I think there is. It's possible! Narrator: At Obamabross' lair.... Obamabross: Oh boy! Sure things have been peaceful in the BrossCountry today! {Phone rings} Obamabross: Hello? Axe: Hey Obamabross. I need to inform you that we are in danger by undocumented immigrants from Canada, Faroe Islands, and Malta. Obamabross: UNDOCUMENTED IMMIGRANTS AGAIN?! IN BROSSVILLE?! Axe: Yes. In the cruise. BrossCruise. Obamabross: Okay then. I'm going contact the police about this. {Scene cuts to BrossCruise} Boat: LET'S JUST CONTINUE WITH THE BOAT RIDE ALREADY!! Jennifer Gammson: Guys! We need to go to the restaurant so we can eat dinner. Felipebross: Okay mom. Koopatroopaman: We're coming! Boat: You girls except Axe and Cashy stay there! Narrator: At the restaurant..... {Scene cuts to Restaurant} Axe: If you want your food, go bring back Lily, Koopatroopawomen, Isabella, Polly, Megan, and Brittany! Boat: Don't start there again! Boatbross: Axe, you need to shut the- Axe: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! Arabicbross: نعم! أكثر مثل توقف القتال! / Yeah! More like stop fighting! Boatbross: Axe, you're a greasy pig that makes me want to poop in a toaster and make poopbrain space. Axe: Excuse me?! Pearbross: Yeah. You are a greasy pig that makes us want to poop in a toaster and make poopbrain space. Axe: THAT IS SO MEAN!!! Cashy: Yes. It is so rude. Yes, rude is a synonym for mean, yes rude. Scissors: Rude my bootie! Cashy: Excuse me?! Scissors: You are a greasy pig that makes us want to poop in a toaster and make poopbrain space. Cashy: RUDE!!!!!!!! {Scissors knocks down Cashy at her eye} Cashy: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING IT! {Maltesebross throws a hammer at Cashy} {Cashy breaks apart} {Cashy comes back together} Robert Gammson: THAT'S ENOUGH FIGHTING!! Arabicbross: قال ذلك. / Told it. Eddybross: Here comes our- {Waiter puts food down} Cashy: Finally! Boat: Yeah! Axe, you didn't get your food so, ha! Axe: I have my food! Narrator: Felipebross had so much to eat, and he was full. After they ate dinner, they went back to the room to prepare to get some sleep. Felipebross: No way, look! {Hallelujah song plays} {Shows Calling All Mixels game} Jennifer Gammson: Felipebross, you don't have time to play games! We need to sleep to go back to the pool tomorrow! Robert Gammson: Yes! We need to sleep! {Light turns off} Gobba: What's happening? Boat: Let's just get on the boat. {Everyone except Slurpy and Flexers gets inside Boat} {Fire alarm rings} Juan Martinez: Attention all passengers, a tsunami warning has been triggered! If this cruise ship begins to capsize, you will find a life boat that'll save your life! We have 5 hours until impact! Robert Gammson: I can't believe what just happened! Boat: See, I knew it! {Scene cuts to ToiletCoaster ride} Polly: WHAT?! THERE'S A TSUMANI?! {scream} Lily: We need to help each other! The ride is continuing and there's a tsunami?! Not making any sense. Isabella: We would have a lifeboat if we didn't argue with Boat about oceanography! Brittany: And that means we should use Koopatroopawomen as a lifeboat! Polly: We have to measure height. Lily: But we don't have time to measure height in a tsunami drill. We would be kicked out of the cruise. Brittany: Koopatroopawomen is becoming useless by saying Eurtsban. Koopatroopawomen: Eurtsban.(10x) Brittany: SEE! KTW IS BECOMING USELESS! LET'S DO IT! Polly: WHATEVER. {in slow motion} {Everyone gets on Koopatroopawomen} {Polly smiffles} Polly: I smell defeat. Isabella: And I smell polar coordinates! Lily: That means.... {The BrossCruise ship gets shipwrecked} {Scene cuts to Newsbross Network} Newsbross: We interrupt you with this urgent news flash. The BrossCruise Cruise Liner has sunk into the ocean. Apparently, a giant tsunami hit the ship. However, a group of 6 girls were on a water ride when the tsunami hit the ship. Obamabross: Speaking of water rides, there was an oceanography argument on the ship. There were undocumented immigrants attacking those 6 girls. The water ride on the ship had no guard and the 6 girls were left on the water ride. Newsbross: So, here's what our audience of this news flash think if there should be a guard on the ship or not. Obamabross: Well, some people got invited on the water ride. Newsbross: So yeah, Basquebross, do you think there should be a guard on the BrossCruise Cruise Liner or not. Basquebross: Ez delako hain Lily itxi beharko lirateke uste dut. / I think there should because so Lily could shut up. Newsbross: Up next is Filipinobross. Tagalogbross: Sa totoo lang, ang aking pangalan ay Tagalogbross. Ngunit okay. Maaari kang tumawag sa akin na iyon. / Actually, my name is Tagalogbross. But okay. You can call me that. Newsbross: Do you think there should be a guard on the BrossCruise Cruise Liner or not. Tagalogbross: Walang! Lily ay maaaring gawin kung ano siya ay nais na. / No! Lily can do what she wants to. Basquebross: Gorroto dut Lily hainbeste!/ I hate Lily so much! Obamabross: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! Basquebross: Ezer ez. Ezer esan dut. / Nothing. I said nothing. Obamabross: THAT'S IT! Basquebross: Beraz zer? / So what? Obamabross: You will be severely punished. Basquebross: Gonna hil naiz ez baduzu itxi du. / I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up. Candy: What did you just say? Basquebross: Me entzun duzu, eta. / You heard me, and. {Basquebross farts at Candy} {Candy barfs} {Basquebross laughs} Basquebross: Hori duzulako. / That's because of you. TO BE CONTINUED Eugenbross: Hey Shieldy. Shieldy: Yeah? Eugenbross: Where's KTW? Shieldy: Since she has been saying Eurtsban so many times, she has the extreme disease. Eugenbross: WHAT?!?! Shieldybross: Yeah, yeah. Oh, and not to make you scared, I also needed to inform you that she became a mummy. Then, the mummy got delivered to Antarctica. The mummy got cooked and harvested. Eugenbross: Oh my gosh, that scared me. Shieldy: Sorry. But she's still alive! Eugenbross: Really? Chocolatey: Just listen. Shieldybross: She got recovered, but she looks a bit different. I'll show you later. But she's currently in jail. Eugenbross: She didn't do anything wrong. Shieldy: That's the point. She's in Nivory, also known as Anti-Lassenburg. Eugenbross: Anti-Lassenburg? Aarexbross: Weird name. Belipefross: Why did they call it Anti-Lassenburg? Shieldy: Because women are not allowed there. However, lass is a synonym of girl or young woman. Eugenbross: Oh. I get it now. Are we getting stranded there? Shieldybross: Probably. Aarexbross: It's an island. Right? Shieldy: You got it. Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts